Francis Marchegiano
| birth_place = Chelsea, Quebec, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | height = | weight = 150 lb (68 kg) | nationality = Canadian | nickname = Rocky | class = Light 150cc 150cc 250cc | debutyear = 2008 | debutclass = Light 150cc | pastbrands = *Thor (1999–2009) *Swift Racing (2009–2011) *Fox Racing (2011–2014) *Seven MX (2015) | status = Retired | achievements = *9-time FIM Motocross Junior World Championship *5-time X Games Gold medalist | statlabel1 = Pro record | statvalue1 = | statlabel2 = Wins by GP | statvalue2 = 53 | statlabel3 = Speed percentage | statvalue3 = 91.5 | statlabel4 = Fastest laps | statvalue4 = 56 | statlabel5 = Win percentage | statvalue5 = | statlabel6 = Success wins | statvalue6 = 100.0 | mx = | mxnew = | HOF = | IHOF = 543345 }} Francis Marchegiano (born James Francis Marchegiano; March 27, 1983 in Chelsea, Quebec, Canada), also known as "Rocky", was an retired Canadian born American professional motocross rider, no. 2 from 1999 to 2016. He held the FIM Motocross Junior World Championship title from 2007 to 2018, and retired undefeated without a loss. Early life Professional motocross career Early races Legacy Personal life Professional motocross record } | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|58 | Win |align=center|58–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|57 | Win |align=center|57–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|56 | Win |align=center|56–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|55 | Win |align=center|55–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|54 | Win |align=center|54–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|53 | Win |align=center|53–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|52 | Win |align=center|52–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|51 | Win |align=center|51–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|50 | Win |align=center|50–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|49 | Win |align=center|49–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|48 | Win |align=center|48–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|47 | Win |align=center|47–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|46 | Win |align=center|46–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|45 | Win |align=center|45–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|44 | Win |align=center|44–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|43 | Win |align=center|43–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|42 | Win |align=center|42–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|41 | Win |align=center|41–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|40 | Win |align=center|40–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|39 | Win |align=center|39–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|38 | Win |align=center|38–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|37 | Win |align=center|37–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|36 | Win |align=center|36–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|35 | Win |align=center|35–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|34 | Win |align=center|34–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|33 | Win |align=center|33–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|32 | Win |align=center|32–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|31 | Win |align=center|31–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|30 | Win |align=center|30–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|29 | Win |align=center|29–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|28 | Win |align=center|28–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|27 | Win |align=center|27–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|26 | Win |align=center|26–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|25 | Win |align=center|25–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|24 | Win |align=center|24–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|23 | Win |align=center|23–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|22 | Win |align=center|22–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|21 | Win |align=center|21–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|20 | Win |align=center|20–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|19 | Win |align=center|19–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|18 | Win |align=center|18–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|17 | Win |align=center|17–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|16 | Win |align=center|16–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|15 | Win |align=center|15–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|14 | Win |align=center|14–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|13 | Win |align=center|13–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|12 | Win |align=center|12–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|11 | Win |align=center|11–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|10 | Win |align=center|10–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|9 | Win |align=center|9–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|8 | Win |align=center|8–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|7 | Win |align=center|7–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|6 | Win |align=center|6–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|5 | Win |align=center|5–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|4 | Win |align=center|4–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|3 | Win |align=center|3–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|2 | Win |align=center|2–0 | | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |align=center|1 | Win |align=center|1–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Johnny Moore | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |} Titles in Motocross Major Motocross titles Grand Prix X Games Championships Honorary titles Pay-per-view bouts See also Other activities Citations References External links